harvest_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Quest
The Main Quest progresses the storyline of the game. Due to the game still in beta, the main quest is still unfinished. Finishing the main quest too fast can leave the player unsatisfied awaiting the future. Advantages: You can get coin, diamond or prosperity faster. It can allow to unlock recipes from Blueprints. It can orientate noobs and rookies. All the Quests After the Tutorial, John Gray will tell you about the Quests you need to do: Manor Path # Get the Shovel from the chest to remove 15 broken wooden road in your manor and prepare for the new road. (Reward: Wooden Road Blueprint, 60 Wood, 5 Diamond, and 50 Prosperity.) # Study Wooden Road Blueprint and craft 20 Wooden Roads. (Reward:100 Coin, 50 Prosperity) # Place 20 Wooden Road in the Manor. (Reward: 5 Diamond, 8 Onion Seed, 1 Color Balloons, 100 Prosperity) Crow Bane # Collect 20 Wood, 10 Hay, 2 Fiber by clearing the manor. (Reward: Scarecrow Blueprint, 5 Diamond, 100 Coin, 50 Prosperity.) # Create a scarecrow and place it next to the crops. (Reward: 1 Wooden Lamp, 100 Coin, 100 Prosperity) Here you can reach level 3. Grass Carp Order # Catch a Grass Carp (Reward: 10 Wood, 5 Diamond, 100 Coin, 100 Prosperity) # Complete the new order. (Reward: 100 Coin, 250 Prosperity, 10 Mahogany, 1 Fishing Trap, 6 Cement) Construct Well # Collect 60 Wood, 30 Stone, 10 Mahogany, 10 Cement to Build a Well. (Reward: Skateboard) # Go to Carpenter to give Teeth to Steve Lopez (Reward: 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) # Build a Well. It will take 1 day to complete. (Reward: 5 Diamond, 100 Coin, 100 Prosperity) Pay a Visit # Visit Horse Farm and find Peter Allen to get back the wooden sword. (Reward: Wooden Sword, Chest Blueprint, 5 Diamond, 100 Prosperity) Collecting Materials # Collect 2 Teeth to Steve Lope. (Reward: 5 Diamond, 100 Coin, 100 Prosperity) Repair Poultry # Go talk to Steve Lopes about to repair the Poultry. (Reward: 60 Wood, 30 Stone, 5 Hay, 100 Prosperity) # Repair the Poultry House. It will take 1 day to complete. (Reward: 5 Diamond, 100 Coin, 100 Prosperity) The Doctor # Tell Lee Wah that you will stay. (Reward: 10 Mini Milk, 10 Life Potion, 300 Prosperity) Grocery Keeper # Tell Foxy that you won't leave. (Reward: 10 Bean Seed, 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) Upgrade Tool # Go to David Hanks to upgrade your Axe to Copper Axe. (Reward: 3 Mini Milk, 5 Diamond, 20 Copper Ingot, 300 Prosperity) Copper Axe # Upgrade your Axe. (Reward: 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) Cottage Upgrade # Collect 100 Wood, 20 Stone, 4 Mahogany. (Reward: 1 Mini Milk, 200 Coin, 300 Prosperity) # Go to Steve Lope to start to upgrade the cottage It will take 1 day. (Reward: 5 Nail, 300 Prosperity) Steve Errand # Give 15 Cherry to Foxy. (Reward: 10 Onion Seed, 10 Strawberry Seed, 10 Potato Seed, 300 Prosperity) Melt Material # Give 20 Wood, 20 Stone to David Hanks. (Reward: Gravel Road Blueprint, 20 Diamond, 1 Copper Bell, 300 Prosperity) Magical Bell # Give Copper Bell to Gary from the Ranch. (Reward: Wooden Fence Blueprint, 3 Mini milk, 300 Prosperity) Bait Workshop # Collect 85 Wood, 68 Stone, 5 Mahogany. (Reward: 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) # Go to Steve Lope to start to repair a Bait Workshop. (Reward: Wooden Door Blueprint -»(Wooden Fence), '''5 Diamond, 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity.) '''Here you can reach level 10. Liquor For Men # Go to Andy Reed of the Liquor. (Reward: Wooden Table Blueprint, Small Teapoy Blueprint, 300 Prosperity) Líquor Material # Go to Jim Ortiz to get materials for Andy. (Reward: 5 Diamond, 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) # Visit other's house for materials. (Reward: 1 Ginseng, 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) # Give 1 Ginseng to Andy. (Reward:100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) Be Patient # The liquor needs 1 day for ferment and collect it tomorrow. (Reward: 5 Mini milk, 5 Diamond, 1 Liquor, 300 Prosperity) Doctor's Wife # Go to Pong Ching about her troubles. (Reward: 10 Nail, 10 Copper Wire, Garlic Pendant Blueprint, 300 Prosperity) Sauce # Collect 72 Wood, 45 Stone, 10 Nail, 10 Copper Wire 'for the '''Music Lodge '(Reward: 100 Coin, '''Torch Blueprint, 300 Prosperity) # Build a Music Lodge. '''(Reward: 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) # '''Collect 5 Blueberry. (Reward: 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) # Give 3 Blueberry and 3 Egg to Pong Ching. '''(Reward: 100 Coin, 1 Prophecy Slate, 300 Prosperity) Museum Shelf # '''Put the Prophecy Slate on the Shelf at the School Museum and inform Tom Cole. (Reward: 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) The Chef # Collect 5 Onions and 5 Potatoes for Elly Cole. (Reward: 5 Cement, 5 Mini milk, 300 Prosperity) Elly's Wish # Collect 73 Wood, 55 Stone, 5 Mahogany for the Barn. (Reward: 100 Coin, 100 Prosperity) # Repair the Barn. (Reward: 100 Coin, 100 Prosperity) # Wait 1 day for the Barn being repaired. '(Reward: 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) # '''Raise 2 Cows to the Barn. '(Reward: 100 Coin, 1 '''Modern Building, 300 Prosperity) Carpenter's Dream # Give a Modern Building Book to Steve Lopez. '''(Reward: 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) Precious Material # '''Give 5 Mahogany to Steve Lopez for a Deluxe Frame. (Reward: 5 Mini milk, 1 Mahogany Frame, 300 Prosperity) Here you can reach level 15. Mahogany Frame # Go to the House Farm to give Peter Allen a Mahogany Frame. '''(Reward: 10 Transport Scroll, 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) The Secret # '''Go to Fay for what's going on. (Reward: 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) Ancient Mine # Go deep into the Ancient Mine to find a Parchment. (Reward: 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) Parchment # Give the Parchment to Tom Cole. PS. This Parchment is easy to find out and is not from ''Parchment Quest. '(Reward: 5 Transport Scroll, 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) Parchment's Secret # 'Wait for the secret to be deciphered, It takes 1 day. '(Reward: 5 Mini milk, 100 Coin, 300 Prosperity) '''Here you can reach level 16. Finish! Well done you will able to do the Parchment Quest. After the Parchment Quest, you can do the Next: Odd Language On Look for Tom Cole. (Reward: 50 Prosperity, 50 Coin) Ancient Dictionary Go to Jim Ortiz for the Dictionary. Wait 1 Day. (Reward: 50 Prosperity, 50 Coin) Category:Quests